Kate Winslet
Kate Winslet (born 5 October, 1975) is an English actress. She portrays Rose DeWitt Bukater in James Cameron's 1997 film, Titanic. She has arguably had a large part in almost every role she has played throughout her career. Biography Kate Elizabeth Winslet has received multiple awards and nominations. She was the youngest person to accrue six Academy Award nominations, and won the Academy Award for Best Actress for The Reader (2008). She has won awards from the Screen Actors Guild, British Academy of Film and Television Arts, and the Hollywood Foreign Press Association among others, and has been nominated twice for an Emmy Award for television acting, winning once for her role as Mildred Pierce in the 2011 mini-series of the same name. Brought up in Berkshire, Winslet studied drama from childhood, and began her career in British television in 1991. She made her film début in Heavenly Creatures (1994), for which she received her first notable critical praise. She achieved recognition for her subsequent work in a supporting role in Sense and Sensibility (1995) and for her leading role in Titanic (1997), the highest grossing film at the time, and the highest grossing film of Winslet's career. Since 2000, Winslet's performances have continued to draw positive comments from film critics, and she has been nominated for various awards for her work in such films as Quills (2000), Iris (2001), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Finding Neverland (2004), Little Children (2006), The Reader (2008) and Revolutionary Road (2008). Her performance in the last of these prompted New York magazine critic David Edelstein to describe her as "the best English-speaking film actress of her generation". The romantic comedy The Holiday and the animated film Flushed Away (2006) are among the biggest commercial successes of her career. Winslet was awarded a Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album for Children in 2000. She has been included as a vocalist on some soundtracks of works she has performed in, and the single "What If" from the soundtrack for Christmas Carol: The Movie. Winslet has two children. In mid-1996, Winslet began filming James Cameron's Titanic (1997), alongside Leonardo DiCaprio. Cast as the sensitive seventeen-year-old Rose DeWitt Bukater, a fictional first-class socialite who survives the 1912 sinking of the RMS Titanic, Winslet's experience was emotionally demanding. "Titanic was totally different and nothing could have prepared me for it. ... We were really scared about the whole adventure. Jim Cameron is a perfectionist, a real genius at making movies. But there was all this bad press before it came out, and that was really upsetting." Against expectations, the film went on to become the highest-grossing film of all time, grossing more than US$1.843 billion ($2.7 billion) in box-office receipts worldwide, and transformed Winslet into a commercial movie star. Subsequently, she was nominated for most of the high-profile awards, winning a European Film Award. Filmography External Links * * *Kate Winslet at Google images *Kate Winslet at People Magazine Gallery Kate-Winslet-22.jpg Kate-Winslet-21.jpg Kate-Winslet-20.jpg Kate-Winslet-19.jpg Kate-Winslet-18.jpg Kate-Winslet-17.jpg Kate-Winslet-16.jpg Kate-Winslet-15.jpg Kate-Winslet-14.jpg Kate-Winslet-13.jpg Kate-Winslet-12.jpg Kate-Winslet-11.jpg Kate-Winslet-10.jpg Kate-Winslet-9.jpg Kate-Winslet-8.jpg Kate-Winslet-7.jpg Kate-Winslet-6.jpg Kate-Winslet-5.jpg Kate-Winslet-4.jpg Kate-Winslet-3.jpg Kate-Winslet-2.jpg Kate-Leo-1.jpg Kate-Leo-2.jpg Charlotte-Kate-(Titanic).jpg Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Living people